dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celyence Zagan
Celyence Zagan (née Belial) is one of the characters appearing in Highschool ExC. She is Rudori's mother, as well as the sister of Cleria Belial, and the cousin of Diehauser Belial. Celyence also holds some authority over Kuoh Academy albeit she often stays in the Underworld. She is also the current head of the house of Zagan, having taken over after her husband's death. Also the second remaining member of the Zagan household, aside from Rudori. Appearance Celyence's appearance is that of a young woman—even younger than her duaghter, with platinum-blonde colored hair and turquoise eyes as well as pointed ears. Celyence's outward attire consists of a slim, yet elegant costume with inverted colors of pink and black. On her neck is a fluffy-looking black neck piece. Her long pale-blonde hair is covered by a double-coned and three-pointed witch's hat, with one cone being longer than the other with a decorated tip, which looks more similar to a jester's. To keep her arms warm, she has two arm-warmers which are of equal length which use the same color pallette. Celyence's lower body consists of a shorts with a belt having five books attached to it, the belt also having straps which connects each side to a long sock that reveals a bit of her thighs. She also wears boots reminiscence of a jester's to match. Personality She is a very cheery and upbeat girl that often acts childishly and always smiles. Celyence is also overly-attached, if not obsessed, with her daughter Rudori, who she affectionately calls 'Ru-chan.' Her attachment goes as far as abducting the one that steals her daughter's attention from her(Hiro), hanging childhood photos of her daughter around her room, and feeling around her daughter's body in a lewd way to Rudori's embarrassment. Despite this, she can actually act motherly with a mature demeanor suitable for her age. Celyence can also be kind and loving to those close to her. However, when around any of the Old Devils, as well as her cousin Diehauser, she remains acting childish, mostly ignoring their presences, but can say harsh things despite smiling. History Celyence was born as a twin to her sister Cleria Belial, whom she also grown attached two. They were as close as any twin siblings, and shared a lot of things. She also formed a three-way bond with both her sister and her cousin, Diehauser, who in turn saw both of them as siblings as well. After some time passed. A young Celyence, met and fell in love with a young Arbor Zagan. Only to have their courtship postponed by the Great War, in which the latter lost all of his family except for himself. They then married and eventually decided on starting a family, in which Rudori was then concieved. Excited with the good news concerning her having a child, Celyence returned home to the Belial territory to tell her sister Cleria. Only to find out about her death, which also became the cause of the severation of the sibling-like bond between her and Diehauser. Celyence's trust towards the Old Devils and the Bael Household began to diminish. This trust was then completely broken during the war between the Old Satan faction and the Anti-Satan Faction, the old government against the new. Whereas Celyence stayed at home since she was with child, while Arbor was the one who joined the war, siding with the new government. On the battlefield, Arbor was leading a small army of Devils from various households. By a twist of faith, they were ambushed and slaughtered. The House of Bael's forces, which were the only one available, refused to provide aid. Saying that they were reserved for a situation which would definitely be an 'emergency'. When in reality, it was because they didn't pay any heed to the 'remnant' of an extinct household and an army of Low-class Devils dying. This was when she realized that the Bael clan wanted the House of Zagan out of their way the entire time, believing that they were the only 'Great King'. At Arbor's deathbed, Celyence declared herself as the new head of the Zagan clan, as well as her pregnancy with Rudori. To the shock of the Old Devils and Zekram Bael that were present. From then on, the House of Bael—more specifically the current head and Zekram, has always kept a close eye on Celyence and her daughter. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As a High-class Devil, Celyence herself possesses immensely powerful Demonic powers. She is also well-versed in using it. Such as using it for teleportation on a larger than average scale, being able to transport large objects, or large amounts of small objects, with great ease. Although her overall power only reaches half of her daughter's, an explanation to this is that her Demonic powers are more versed in utility rather than combat. *'Worthlessness': Being from the House of Belial, Celyence is able to nullify the abilities of people or objects. However, she must understand the properties of the ability in order to render it "worthless." Similar to her cousin Diehauser, she can also infuse this trait into her demonic power attacks. Master Magician: Having studied and trained for years when she was young, Celyence developed a vast and deep knowledge of magic. She is able to recognize equations in a blink of an eye and come up with countermeasures so sudden that it sometimes causes confusion to those around her. Her knowledge of magic goes as far as combat, utility, and even healing. Although her healing ability is inferior to most, if given enough time, it can be very effective. Flight: Using her Devil wings, Celyence is able to fly just like any Devil. Although she is also shown to use other methods such as magic, as well as her broom. Equipment Broom: Like her daughter, she also possesses a broom as a familiar, a weapon, and a means of transportation. Albeit not being augmented by the Maou Ajuka Beelzebub like Rudori's, it still proves as a powerful weapon in Celyence's hands. Trivia *Her height is stated to be 160 cm. *Celyence's appearance is based off of Magilou from the game Tales of Berseria. *Her obsession with wearing witch-like clothes was later passed on to her daughter. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Hakai Suu